The Light That Leads You Home
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: It started with a dog tag that he found in the rubble. This little item would lead him on a road that might lead him to a place he can call home after all the bloodshed of wartime. Modern AU Rey/Kylo Ren
1. Chapter 1: Lady Luck

The Light That Leads You Home

* * *

a/n: okay peoples so this idea was sitting in the back of my mind and i had to get it out.

hope ya'll like it.

Shadow

* * *

Kylo Ren sat down on a crumbly piece of building. The sun was baking the ground around him and the heat was a bit obnoxious for him considering he was from a forested state. Sometimes the heat made him grumpy and at this point he was starting to feel the irrational feeling coming on. His team were shuffling around the former court yard waiting for their next orders from higher up. The wind blew hotly creating a small dirt devil that swirled around in front of him. As he stared at the same point his vision tunneled to the object in front of him. Dark boots shuffling in their approach to his seat made him shake his head and look up.

"Hey Ren we have to get moving soon."

"Yeah, yeah I hear you."

"Don't you yeah, yeah me Kylo, or I'll come out there and beat your ass."

"Only in your dreams could you hope to beat me in anything."

Something reflected in his eyes among the rubble. Getting up he went to investigate what had caught his eyes. Reaching down he picked up a dog tag it looked like but it wasn't a standard issued one. One side had a horse head on it underneath the head was a horse shoe facing up beneath that was etched the name 'Imperial Rebel'. Flipping it over there was the picture of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen staring back at him. She had a smile that made his heart race. Her hand was on the face of a pure black horse. He figured he'd find the owner of this item later he stuck it in his pack. He turned to go back to his platoon when a loud explosion rocked him off his feet and darkness was all he knew.

* * *

When he came to a medic was leaning over him checking things off on the chart in his hands. The man was set his clipboard aside and sat it down on the side of the bed and then started checking him over. His ears were ringing a bit and a massive headache made itself known.

"Glad you're finally with us again Sargent Ren."

"What…" he said in a dazed manner.

Before he could croak out his question on what had happened the medic spoke up;

"A bomb went off where you'd been sitting. A few guys didn't make it."

He hates the fact it was a thing about war that people died but it still rocked something inside of him. A solemn nod was his only reaction to the doctors news. Then something shiny in the medics hand flashed in his eyes. It was the dog tag he'd found in the rubble. "I'll have to say this thing saved your life. If you hadn't gone for it you would've probably died. You should find this girl and thank her."

He took it back and stared at into her deep brown eyes. He couldn't explain it something about the girl in this picture calls to him. Closing his eyes, he wanted to find who this belonged to. He held the chain up and watched it swish back and forth.

"Hey you!"

A voice startled him outta his deep thoughts. He turned his attention to the guy in the bed next to him. He had to close his eyes to fight off the feeling of being nauseous. Once the wave passed he looked over at the other man. The guy next to him had his arm wrapped up. His eyes were trained on him and the dog tag he was holding. For a moment he looked back and forth between the man that called to him and the tag in his hand. "Where did you find that?"

"It was laying in a pile of rubble where we raided last night. Do you know who it belongs to?"

"Yeah it's mine. That's my twin Rey."

Kylo was reluctant to hand the tag over to him, but he did anyway. There was a thick silence between them. Kylo didn't like the tense silence so he decided to ask about the horse. From the high arch of its neck and the higher pointed ears told him that this horse might be an Arabian horse if he remembered his horse breeds correctly.

"So Imperial Rebel?"

"He's a black Arabian stallion. My sister trained him to be a champion. In a year or so he'll be ready to run in the major horse races. We're going to go for the Triple Crown."

He knew for a fact the Triple Crown was a hard thing to achieve for any horse and there hadn't been that many since the debts had started long ago.

"So your family owns a horse farm?"

"Yes, in central Kentucky."

Kylo couldn't help but see this guy was totally proud of being from Kentucky. The man reached his uninjured arm to hold out his hand. Kylo took his hand and shook it.

"Staff Sargent Ben Kenobi."

"Sargent Kylo Ren."

"Nice to meet you Kylo."

He nodded his head at the other man. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Maybe but hopefully not here," Kylo joked softly.

"Yeah hopefully not here."

Ben held up the tag before reattaching it to his own dog tags. "I owe you a drink sometime Kylo for finding this for me. Rey would kill me if I didn't bring this back. She worked so hard on it."

"She made that?"

"Oh yeah. She trains horses, works with metal and occasionally takes commissions to make jewelry."

Kylo hummed in interest. "She does some work for a military organization by making these tags to commemorate the fallen."

He looked at Ben for a moment. Kylo rose.

"See you around Ben."

The man smirked at him which he didn't quite understand before leaving the tent to return to his unit.

* * *

Kylo had his gun trained ahead of him waiting for something to happen but at the same time hoping nothing does. He turned a corner suddenly and was face to face with another unit. His gun came up but his hand came up to halt his squad. Someone on the other squad called out that they were faced with friendlies. It took him a moment to recognize Ben.

"Didn't think I'd see you this soon Kylo."

"Me either."

"Sarge we need to keep moving," someone from behind Ben muttered.

"Right, see you around Kylo."

Before they could walk past each other a man sprang from the shadows and had a knife trained for his face. Blooming pain washed through him before he could get his bearings enough to shoot the man. Going to his knees he felt the blood running down his face in rivers. He vaguely heard Ben call for a medic to attend him before he blacked out.

* * *

When Kylo came to Ben was leaning over him. He fought the urge to jerk away from the other man. A groan of protest escaped him as he tried to move. It felt like a thousand needles were stabbing him in the face.

"Thought for a minute you were going to kick the bucket on me."

"Why would I do that?"

Ben was silent for a moment.

"What?"

"That guy kinda sliced your face before you shot him. The medic said it was deep enough that it would scar."

His eyes narrowed as he remembered the incident. Reaching up he could only feel the bandages. "You're lucky he didn't carve out your eyes."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence."

"Just saying man. Besides you still need to come to Kentucky for a visit. My sister wants to meet you."

"Meet me? Why?"

Ben smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Kylo didn't like that smirk one iota.

"I told her that you found the dog tag and it saved your life."

Kylo blushed at those words. He didn't think it was necessary for her to know that information.

"And she wants to meet me because of that?"

"I normally don't question my sisters antics Kylo you shouldn't either."

The both of them just laughed like old friends. Ben reached into his pack and threw him an envelope with his name on it. Her handwriting was neat and flowed like water across the paper. The envelope was lightly scented with perfume that smelled good to him.

"What's this?"

"Rey sent it for you just encase we crossed paths again. "

Kylo looked at him in confusion. Shaking his head he opened the envelope. A dog tag fell out into his hand. The tag was black and had the Marine insignia on it and underneath it was the words 'BeSafe Marine'. Flipping it over was a picture of her sitting on an old stone fence with a smirk on her face. For a couple minutes he stared at her picture smirking back at him then looked up at Ben.

"Is this her way of flirting with me?"

"Probably is. My twin is weird like that."

"Are you trying to say…"

"Easy Kylo I sent a picture of you to her."

"How…"

"I have my ways and besides she wanted to see what you looked like."

Kylo was at a loss on how he'd possibly gotten a picture of him to send to his twin. A blush dusted his cheeks. He'd never been good at the dating game so he'd been single most of his adult life.

"Was it before or after my face got cut up?"

"Don't worry about it Kylo. She doesn't make tags for just anyone. Yeah, she's definitely trying to flirt long distance. I look forward to you meeting her face to face when you visit."

"Who says I will?"

"Curiosity says you will."

There was a shit eating grin on Ben's face. Kylo grumbled under his breath knowing Ben as probably right. He grumbled softly under his breath as he placed the tag with his own dog tags. He looked at her smirking face. Shaking his head he put his helmet on. With care Kylo tucked the tags under his body armor before he went to his rounds. Explosions rocked their encampment. Kylo struggled to see through debris that was raining down all around him. His mind was racing as he tried to find Ben. His heart was pounded as he searched through the rubble trying to find his friend.

"Ben?!"

"Kylo," he heard a weak gasp.

His team and Ben's team rallied around him to dig out the other man.

"Guys I found him."

They moved around him. He was pinned underneath a bunch of rubble. Team started trying to pull the rubble away from Ben's body.

"Stay with me Ben," he said.

Ben was struggling to get a breath and laugh at the same time. "Keep digging guys!"

Ben caught Kylo's arm and tugged on it to get his attention. Their eyes met and Kylo had that feeling that Ben wasn't going to allow them to keep fighting for a lost cause. He was trying to keep his pain hidden from his friend.

"Let me go Kylo."

"Over my dead body."

Ben grabbed his arm and tugged harder to make him stop digging. He'd waited for a joke about that statement but nothing came and the seriousness in Ben's pain fogged eyes made him stop.

"Kylo," he breathed softly. "Let me go."

"Ben…"

"Do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Take care of my twin she won't understand."

"You'll make it."

"Don't kid yourself."

Kylo could see him struggling to stay awake to tell him what needed to be said. Ben reached up to his tag and tugged on the chains. Ben tucked his duplicate tag and the one Rey made in Kylo's hand. "Just check in on her once in awhile."

He couldn't find the words to say to this dying man so he just nodded his head. He could feel the trembling in Ben's hands. A heavy breath escaped Ben before he went still. Bowing his head he reached forward and closed Ben's eyes. His team finally lifted the last rock.

"Is he…" one of the soldiers asked.

"He's gone."

They nodded and helped him pick up the body. Kylo didn't know how he was going to face Rey for letting him die. Though, he wouldn't forget his promise to Ben to look after her once in awhile. But he wasn't sure how long it'd be before he forgave himself enough to face his friends twin.

Taking a deep breath he stood and figured he'd face the last two tours in the Middle East with his head held high. He wasn't one to pray but he hoped that one day he'd find the courage he needed.

* * *

After two years of war he finally made it back to the states. With a heavy breath he waited for his Mother to come get him. When he keep showed up he couldn't help but smile. His black German Shepard Aries was sitting in the back seat barking at him. He threw his bag into the back and went and loved on his dog a moment before he was attacked by a bear hug from his mother. The returned to the ranch house. His step father was working out in the corral with a new horse.

"New horse?"

"He's been fooling with that mustang for the last two months. She's a handful."

The dun mare was throwing her head around and lunging around his step father. Kylo rolled his eyes at the mare.

"What's his fascination with duns?"

"They're beautiful creatures."

He couldn't disagree on the matter as he watched the mare dance around. Shaking his head he went inside and sat his bag down. With a thump he leaned against the kitchen table. His mother frowned as she sat beside him.

Kylo looked at his mother with sad eyes. He'd come home after his third tour was over and felt restless even though he'd just gotten home. He knew where he should go, but he couldn't justify going that far away in his head. That and the guilt that was sitting inside of him even though he knew damned well there hadn't been anything he could do about the situation.

"What's wrong?"

He sat down heavily at the table. Aries laid down beside his chair and whimpered softly. "Kylo…"

"Ben made me promise to look in on his twin from time to time, but I don't know how to face her. I couldn't save her brother."

"Kylo I'm sure she knows that it wasn't your fault."

He didn't voice the fact that he felt like it was his fault. His mother would try her hardest to convince him that this wasn't his fault. "But you should at least meet her just once."

"What if she hates me?"

"Then you'll know, but I think you're over looking something my son. She knows you looked after her brother to the best of your abilities."

"I want to meet her Mom but I'm nervous."

She smiled at him which made him squirm just a bit. He never liked when his mother was smiling like that it meant she was up to no good. His mind started leaning towards his Mother trying to play matchmaker. It wasn't that he hadn't entertained the idea of trying for a relationship with Rey but he wasn't going to throw himself at her like a hormonal teenager.

"What are you smiling at me like that Mom?"

"Bring her here sometime so I can meet her."

Kylo blushed so hard he could feel it creeping up into his ears. He hated it when his mom was able to make him blush like a school boy with his first crush.

"Mom," he protested.

His mother gave him that stern look that told him he'd better listen to her right quick. Knowing he couldn't ignore what she was saying he gave her a lopsided smile.

"I know you well enough Kylo. Go she probably is as anxious to meet you as you are to meet her."

"It's been almost two years," he said softly.

"Kylo stop freaking yourself out. You're a Marine face your fears with courage."

He shook his head and stared into his mothers eyes. "You're fathers old pick up is sitting in the garage with a full tank."

"Kicking me out already?"

"I know you Kylo as I've said. You'll mope around here until you go meet her because I know you want to."

Kylo felt like an idiot and shook his head. He went upstairs to pack his duffel bag. Once he was done he stood at the door with mixed feelings. When he'd left the last time to go to war he knew his purpose but now… Aries looked up at him at his side and wagged his tail. A shove from behind made him start.

"Stop over thinking things Kylo. It'll be okay."

"She's right son," his step father said softly. "Stop over thinking things. Ben wanted you to meet his twin. At least you should go and thank her for the gift she'd sent you. A gift that safe guarded your journey in the Middle East."

Kylo looked at Han and nodded his head. He hugged both his parents long and tight. Pulling back he smirked and walked out the door with Aries beside him. Pulling the army tarp off the dark green ford. As an after thought he folded the tarp up and put it away. Throwing his bag behind the seat he let Aries in on the passenger side.

"Are you ready for a long drive Aries?"

He barked in agreement as he looked forward as if ready for the journey they'd make. Kylo got in and started the truck up hearing the engine run smoothly. Taking a deep breath his began his journey to Kentucky from his home in Montana.

It took two days to reach the Kentucky boarder and it would be a couple more hours before he reached the gates of The Gray Jedi farms. He stopped outside the stone gates and just stared at them. Knowing he couldn't stall anymore he got back in his truck and drove towards the main house.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Kentucky

The Light That Leads You Home 2

Kylo drove to the main house. A dark skinned man came out drying his hands on a towel. Taking a deep breath he got out of the truck. The man seemed to take stock of him from where he was standing on the porch. He felt like he was being weighed for his worth to stand there before him. He had to give the guy props for his audacity because most people couldn't keep his gaze. They took one look at his scar and turned their head away.

"You lost?"

"No I'm not lost."

"You must be Kylo Ren then."

He cocked his head to the side. "The names Finn. Rey said you might stop by sometime."

For a moment he felt totally weirded out that she knew he was coming. "Don't worry she figured curiosity would get you here sometime or another."

"Ben told me something along those lines."

"They're twins they kinda thought a like. She's out back at the training corral. That stud of hers is feeling frisky. You can let the dog out too."

Finn went back inside. Kylo went to let Aries out. The black Shepard was only a couple steps behind him as he headed towards where Finn sent him. The smell of the horses and the farm brought him memories of his time when he was a kid growing up. He found where Rey was working with Imperial Rebel. The big stallion was prancing like a show horse. His ears were swiveled in his direction as he trotted around his owner. Leaning against the fence he watched the duo. Aries plopped down beside him by the fence and panted softly.

"I'll be with you in a moment."

He tilted his head to the side watching her wondering how she knew he was there. Of course she was paying attention to the stallion and he'd seen him come up. With a few clicks of her tongue the stallion started high stepping. If he hadn't known the stallion was a race horse he would've assumed he was some kind of show horse. There was the power and grace in his steps as he moved. The Arabian blood in him was clear in the arch of his neck and the points of his ears. His tail was unfurled like his own banner as he trotted around his owner.

"You here for the open position?"

"The what…"

"We need help with some of the chores around here."

"That's not…"

She finally turned her head enough to see who she was talking to. Rey seemed to freeze seeing him. He tried to smirk but it came out like a nervous smile. A loud shout of excitement escaped her as she dropped the lead and made a beeline for him. Imperial Rebel snorted and pawed at the ground at her shout. Had there not been a fence between them he was sure she would've tackled him to the ground. She stood on the other side of the fence for a moment before ducking between the boards and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"You finally made it, but I did figure you'd come someday."

She pulled back to look him over. He didn't know what to say to her now that they were face to face, but he admitted to himself that she was even more breathtaking in real life than she was in her picture. He felt like an idiot teenager with his first crush trying to ask her out.

"It's nice to finally meet you Rey. I just got back from my tour a couple days ago."

"You didn't even go home for awhile?"

"My mother insisted I come see you."

"Where are you staying?"

"I hadn't gotten that far ahead of myself yet."

"You'll stay here as my guest. The loft above the stables is free if you want to stay there or I can get Finn to get one of the guest rooms ready."

"The loft is fine."

"I figured you'd say that. Ben stayed up there a lot during the summer he liked to be near the horses even though I was the horse trainer."

"That's very kind of you Rey."

"You're staying for a least a couple days right?"

"Of course I am. I don't have anything pressing to do."

"It's not much but it's yours for as long as you want to stay."

"Thank you Rey."

She smiled softly at him.

"Come on I'll show you to the loft."

A loud commotion from the barn made the smile drop from her face. A shiver of unease washed through him at the look on her face.

"Rey…"

A man with flaming red hair stomped out of the barn towards him. His eyes landed on him and the urge to step between Rey and this man made itself known. He took a step towards her. The red head stopped right in front of Kylo and glared at him. Aries started growling in warning at the red head but with a soft gesture with his hand Aries stopped and laid down.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Get lost Hux!" Rey growled.

"Don't think to order me around Rey."

"You're not welcome here Hux! This is my property and I don't want you here anymore."

The red heads eye flash with rage as he went to hit Rey. Instinct kicked in and he caught Hux's wrist. Kylo had this feeling that if this guy got his ass handed to him by someone bigger than him things might go a bit smoother.

"I suggest you go before you do something you regret."

"Let him go Kylo he's not even worth the effort."

"Why you…"

Kylo stepped in front of Rey defensively. Aries growled again but didn't move from his spot where his handler left him. His lips were curled showing off his fangs as if daring the red head to make a move. Kylo knew it would be his biggest mistake if he did go against the big Shepard.

"Like I said you should walk away."

"You must be the solider friend of her brothers," Hux sneered. "The one responsible for Ben's death."

Kylo fought the urge to flinch at the comment even though he knew it wasn't his fault that Ben died. He castes a glance over at Rey and her eyes were narrowed and blazing with anger.

"Kylo isn't responsible for Ben's death," Rey snarled in his defense.

"You don't even know him Rey!" Hux protested.

"Ben did and I trust my brothers judgement," she shot back. "I trust my twins judgement because we thought alike."

"He's dead Rey because of this guy."

Before he could even defend himself, even though he really didn't have to because this guy wasn't there for the incident, Rey shot forward and slammed her fist into Hux's cheek sending him off balance. He looked at Rey shaking her hand with a dangerous expression on her face. She looked like she was daring him to come at her again so she could hit him again. There was a story there and he had the feeling it wasn't a good story.

"Kylo is my guest in this house so you need to take a walk Hux you're not welcomed here. Do I have to call the sheriff again? I'm sure Sheriff Ackbar will appreciate being dragged out of whatever he's doing to come get your ass again, or better yet get Mayor Holdo to come reprimand your ass again."

"You use your connections way too much Rey and one day they won't help you."

"They will if you keep coming here even though you were specifically told not to come here after you tried to rape…"

"I didn't…"

"Oh really what do you call you feeling me up when you're drunk then and then trying to take off my clothes?"

Kylo felt something dark stir inside of him at the words Rey spoke. It made him want to be this idiot to death or strangle him. The red head flushed in embarrassment or anger, Kylo couldn't tell. Kylo knew if hux went for her again this time he would totally beat him down. Hux must've decided to cut his losses and stomped away in a huff.

"Rey…"

"It was a long time ago but Ben found us before he could get very far."

Kylo stored that away for if he ever got the chance he'd kick Hux's ass. Then he decided to change the subject.

"Sheriff Ackbar?" Kylo asked in amusement.

The guys name sounded like some character from a sci-fi movie. Rey just shrugged her shoulders there was a small smile on her face.

"He served in the war with my father and they were good friends until my dad died. There was something about a promise to look after my brother and I. Well just me now."

"Has the hot head gone after you again?"

The thought made him edgy as hell. The smirk on her face then made that feeling go away. Whatever she did must've been a little on the malicious side. He wondered why Ben hasn't mentioned the red headed asshole to him. There was no doubt Ben would've warned him to protect her against him or beat the shit out of him at first glance. He would've told him to beat him down.

"He's tried but it didn't end well for him those couple times," she said with a smirk in her voice.

"Do I want to know?"

"You'll probably cringe and laugh at the same time. Ben kicked his ass twice, Rebel did once and I did once too."

"The whole third times a charm thing doesn't work on him huh?"

"He's just that dense. Trust me on that one."

"What did that stud of yours do?"

"Broke some fingers and broke his arm. All eleven hundred pounds of him came crashing down."

She was right he did cringe and chuckle a bit. Kylo watched her for a moment. Imperial Rebel neighed in annoyance. He was standing there tossing his head and pawing at the ground.

"Imperious brat. Feel free to look around Kylo," she said with a smile. "I have to work this imperious stallion for a little bit longer. Once you get settled in we can go for a ride if you're up for it."

Rey entered the ring the same way she came out. She grabbed up the lead and clicked her tongue to get the stallion moving again. Kylo leaned against the fence watching her work quietly. Her movements were fluid as she worked the stallion in his paces. The stallion tossed his head as he trotted. They were a pair that was for sure. The way she worked the stallion was flawless almost like a dance. He tried to take the lead a couple times but she wouldn't let him.

"Do you just train race horses?"

"Mainly but I have trained a few barrel racers and a jumping horse before. There's more money in training racing horses in the long run but occasionally I take on something different. This stud takes up a lot of my time anymore."

"Is that why you need help around here?"

"That and we just need help."

"I'll help."

She looked at him over her shoulder with a sidelong glance. She seemed not sure what to say to his offer.

"You don't have to help around here Kylo. You're my guest."

"I don't mind besides what else can I do around here besides sit on my ass."

"Okay if you wanna help Poe will get you a list of things to get done and you can start tomorrow."

He nodded his head. Once that was settled he turned his eyes back to the prancing stallion.

"So how did this stud get his name?"

She looked at the stud with fondness in her eyes as she worked him in circles.

"His momma was Rebel Princess and his father was Imperial Blue so I worked off that name."

Once she called a halt with a click of her tongue she started wrapping the extra lead into a nice coil and started moving him towards the barn. Kylo followed her easily and watched as she hooked the stallion up and started grooming him. The way she did things seemed almost sensuous. Shaking his head of that particular thought, he waited for her to finish. Once she walked the stallion to his stall she turned to him with a smile.

"Ready for a ride?"

"Yeah sure."

She gestured for him to follow her. They went to the end of the barn. On this end of the barn was western style saddles and a few horses that didn't look like racers. There was a dapple gray, a palomino, a paint and a couple quarter horses. There weren't any plaques that had their names on it.

"What are their names?"

"The dapple is Pale Rider."

Kylo chuckled at the name. "The palomino is Handful of Aces but we just call her Aces. Quarter with the long white nose marking is Riding with the Duke and we call him Duke."

"Riding with the Duke?"

She shrugged her shoulders. The way she looked at those horses told him that she loved them with everything she was.

"I happen to like old westerns. The short marked quarter horse is Tombstone."

Kylo laughed softly and shook his head. "Tombstone was my dads doing."

"Then last but not least the paint is Gambit's Rogue. Call her Rogue and let's just say Ben had an obsession."

Both laughed softly at the X-Men reference. The mare had had a dual colored forelock one half white and the other half was a reddish brown color.

"I think I'll try out Pale Rider."

She smiled softly at him and went into the stall with the lead that was hanging on the outside wall. She hooked him up and brought him out. Hooking the lead to a ring on the wall she brought out her brushes and started grooming him.

"His bridle and saddle blanket have his name on it, and you can pick whichever saddle you want."

He watched her groom the stallion efficiently and quickly for a few more minutes before going to grab what he needed. She just finished the clean up and tossed the stuff in a bucket. She left him do saddle him while she went to get Duke out and start grooming him. Once he was done saddling the stallion he watched her work with Duke. He knew he might find someplace to belong.

"What?" she asked in confusion as she saw him watching her.

"It's nothing."

He turned around to pretend to straighten the straps on the saddle to try and get his blushes under control. He was a Marine he shouldn't be blushing like a little with the girl he liked.

"Come on Kylo I'll show you around."

With the grace and ease of someone who'd ridden horses all her life she hauled herself up into the saddle and took the reigns in hand. He followed her example and waited for her to lead on. They were stopped halfway down the trail by a man riding a draft horse of some sort. The horse was the color of butterscotch with a pale mane and tail. The look on the guys face wasn't encouraging.

"Easy Kylo he won't bite much."

"Rey who the hell is this? And Finn said Hux made an appearance."

"Calm down Poe before you give yourself a stroke. Hux was sent packing and this is Kylo Ren. He was Ben's friend."

"That Marine guy you were talking about?"

"One and the same. He's come to give us a hand for awhile."

"You touch her and I'll kill you," Poe growled.

Kylo saw Rey turn bright red as she groaned in embarrassment.

"Really Poe I'm not a little kid anymore I don't need you to protect me all the time."

"I don't trust anyone when it comes to you even someone Ben vouches for. No offense to you."

"None taken."

Rey kicked Duke into a small trot and swung at him. His horse shied away from her swing.

"BB knows your tricks Rey."

"That maybe but I'm still going to get you back later. Kylo is a guest here so treat him as such. Besides can't you trust my judgement for once?"

"Your judgement yes but a guys judgment not so much."

Rey snorted and turned to continue down the trail. Kylo followed her after a couple minutes he decided to try and make conversation.

"So is BB short for something?"

"Butterscotch Brandy."

Kylo tried not to laugh at the name.

"It's okay to laugh out loud. That's why Poe calls her BB so he doesn't have to say her gay ass name aloud. His words not mine."

"Who named her?"

"His mother. She named her a couple years back and about a year later she died from cancer."

"What kind is she?"

"A Belgian Horse. I don't know why she got a draft horse since we don't do a lot of farming here. Well Poe does a little bit to keep the old girl in shape."

"Wouldn't think it'd be an every day riding horse though. He normally doesn't ride a horse but he must've been stretching her legs out of course Finn probably told him Hux was here."

Kylo frowned at her words. Knowing that someone had tried to harm Rey made something inside of him twist. Shaking it off he watched the landscape around him. There were old stone fences lining the road and a newer white fence on the inside of the stone fence. There weren't a lot of horses out in the pastures.

"It's racing season," she said as if reading his mind. "A lot of horses are out running races. I also run a stable to house horses that aren't mine."

A loud neigh drew their gaze to a horse tossing its head around. It was an Appaloosa.

"That angry girl is Phasma. She belongs to a neighbor that couldn't get her trained to calm down. Eventually I'll get to her sometime soon."

"Is it safe to train her?"

"The last two guys found out the hard way not but I think she needs a different approach."

Kylo just smiled as she continued her tour of the grounds. He knew he'd fit in here easily as she watched Rey in her element.


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation

The Light That Leads You Home 3

* * *

Kylo looked up from the work he was doing to watch Rey train with Imperial Rebel. He leaned against the stall door as she worked the stallion. A light sheen of sweat beaded her brow as she focused solely the horse. Then she stopped what she was doing once she noticed him staring at her. He blushed and turned back to what he was doing. He could feel the blush burning in his ears. He couldn't believe he got caught staring at her like some love struck teenager. A threat of disgust shot through him at the thought of her thinking he was just some hormonal teenager after one thing. A sharp nudge to his shoulder made him smile as he turned to the dapple gray nudging him. The stallion whickered softly in his direction.

"That wasn't nice," he grumped at the horse.

He shook his head almost like he was laughing at him. With a shake of his head he shoved the horse's muzzle away from his face. Grabbing the bridle the gold name plate said 'Trickster'. He looked into the horses deep brown eyes, and the horse snorted before pulling away. Shaking his head he reached for the stallion again. His big head tossed up and down trying to keep away from him as if it were a game to the stallion. A soft grumbling escaped Kylo's throat at the stallion's games. He had to take care of a couple more horses before lunch time and Trickster wasn't giving him any cooperation.

The splashing of water made him look away from the stallion. Rey was giving Imperial Rebel a bath. His coat was darker with white soap bubbles halfway down his front. He was mesmerized watching her. He was mesmerized by her as she moved so gracefully taking care of her horse. The way her hands ran over the stallion's back to spread the soap over his coat made him wish for a lot of things at that very moment. Shaking his head he tried to wash those thoughts away, maybe someday they would get to that point. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about her like that since getting here, but he wanted to meet her to thank her for being his guardian in his darkest days overseas.

"If you're not planning on staying then don't get attached to her," he heard from behind him.

His voice had startled him outta his musing. Turning he saw Poe leading a quarter horse towards him and put him in the stall next to Trickster's stall. The man gave him some kind of reprimanding look, but he wouldn't be intimidated. He wanted to be here with Rey, and he would stay until she told him go herself. "Finn and I are all she has left now so don't get attached if you're not going to stay."

A bit of annoyance flashed through him at their gazes throwing accusing glances his way. This life might have his name written all over it. Even if he and Rey don't get together in any way this peaceful life seamed appealing. It wouldn't be a hard decision in the long run. He'd always liked working with horses when he was younger.

"Are you saying that as a friend or a lover?"

"I'm saying this because we're family. She's been hurt enough in her life and doesn't need some guy coming in and confusing her."

Annoyance flashed through him at their line of questioning. They didn't know him well enough to throw those kind of accusations around. He was a man of honor and he wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone here, especially Rey. They wouldn't understand what he went through over in the Middle East. The lives he'd watched bleed into the dirt. The people he'd killed. Then the lives of the brothers in arms he'd lost especially Ben.

"She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"We know she is," he heard from his other side as Finn walked a dapple gray into the stall across from Tricksters. "That doesn't stop our worrying over her Kylo. She's been hurt before by men."

He looked over at the two men then over to Rey. She was staring at him with her head cocked to the side wondering what was being said. Finn waved her off with a smile. Rey just shrugged and continued to give the stallion a bath. He couldn't help but stare at her wondering what kind of hell she'd gone through. Some dark part of him wanted vengeance on those that had touched or even looked at her wrong. Squashing those thoughts down he turned his gaze back to Poe's.

"Men?"

"The ginger menace wasn't the only stud that came calling when her parents died. This place is quiet profitable. Those idiots thought she'd be free for the taking, but in true Rey fashion she changed their minds quickly."

Those words turned something in Kylo angrily, but he pushed it down knowing that it was in the past and not now. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to brushing Trickster down. The calming, familiar motions and smells made his inner turmoil calm to a slow bubble. This was where he was meant to be and he would find out where it took him in the long run.

"Though Hux was the only one stupid enough to ask her to marry him then he tried to rape her."

His hands clenched around the brush in his hand. Anger coursed through his veins at those words causing Trickster to toss his head in irritation and his ears laid back. His hooves rang out loudly as he shifted himself around and stomped his hooves. He fought the urge to look at Rey again wondering why he as getting so defensive over her. Of course Ben wouldn't have told her to watch over her if there wasn't something lurking in the darkness for her. He wondered again how Ben came to the decision that the best person to watch over her was him. Marines had each other's backs so he'd uphold his promise to his friend. If he wanted him to watch Rey he would do so to the best of his abilities to fulfill it. A hand on his shoulder jarred him from his spiraling thoughts.

"Easy Kylo. Ben stomped his ass good that night almost went to jail for her, but he didn't care."

Shaking his head he tried to clear the red from his eyes at the thought of that man touching Rey in any form. The two men looked at him then back at each other. The looks they were passing back and forth confused him to no end. He tilted his head to the side watching them wondering what the hell they were looking at him like that before.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"It's nothing," Poe started.

"We just don't want her to get hurt again by falling in love with someone that won't stay."

"Maybe I want to stay?" Kylo said softly.

"You haven't been here that long to make that kind of decision."

Kylo looked at them wondering what they were getting at. After his tours over in the Middle East settling down here and helping Rey train horses sounded really appealing. Maybe one day it could be more but right at that moment he wanted a friendship with this woman. He owed her so much and then more for reasons she wouldn't ever know until he told her. That was a subject he wouldn't even begin to know how to bring it up to her.

"You don't know me well enough to make those kinds of assumptions about me."

"Were just concerned for her is all," Finn said softly as he patted the nose of the horse he was leading. "Like Poe said she's family to us."

"Your concerns are noted."

Kylo kept working with Trickster as the other two walked away. Their words kept ringing in his head and it made something turn inside of him at the thought of ever hurting her. He couldn't explain it, the connection he felt towards her. They hadn't known each other very long even though it felt like they'd known each other forever. Someday he wanted forever with her if things panned out the right way.

"Are they bothering you Kylo?"

The fact that people could sneak up on him like that told him he was too easily distracted, but he shook those feelings off quickly. He turned at her voice. She had her head tilted to the side and a couple fly away hairs clinging to her face and a few others curled. She looked beautiful to him at that very moment. There was a bit of being awe struck by her simple beauty. There were others were that were far more pretty than she was but they paled in comparison to her inner light. She was a beautiful person inside and out. One day she'd make one lucky man very happy one day that was for sure.

"No we were just having a friendly discussion."

"They're a little rough around the edges but they're family."

"They're just looking out for you."

She shrugged her shoulders. He wondered how many others Finn and Poe had chased off. Kylo was a bit grateful that they had.

"Yeah I guess they are."

For a moment he wondered why she wasn't attached to either one of them. She gave him a lopsided smile as if she thought of something. It was kinda eerie the feeling that she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Poe's married and Finn would be soon if I had anything to say about it."

That stopped him short for a moment. For a bit he'd wondered if Poe and Finn were together but apparently not.

"What do you…"

"Rayen is outta town right now or you would've met her already. Then Rose is with her. They train dogs but they went to get Rayen's new K-9 partner in the next town over. She trains police K9's for the tasks set for that certain dog. She also is an officer for the next town over."

Then realization dawned on him and he felt like an idiot. "It took them a long time to get to that point with their partners but the wait was worth it."

She smiled almost wistfully as if she were something on her mind. He wondered what she'd been thinking about just then to give her that look on her face. Then she shook her head and led Imperial Rebel to his stall.

"You go ahead and exercise Trickster for a bit. I'll see you later I gotta run Duke for a bit."

He nodded his head as he watched her walk away for a moment. Shaking his head he turned to the horse staring at him blankly. The feeling of being judged by this animal before him came to mind.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled to the horse.

Kylo led Trickster out into the training corral once Rey took Imperial Rebel inside to brush him down. With practiced ease he clicked his tongue to get the stallion to move in a circle around him on a lead. Every few turns he'd click his tongue to get the stallion to pivot and go the other direction. He felt like he was back at home working with the cow horses. These thoroughbreds were high spirited and ready to run. A clicking noise made him shake himself from his inner day dreams and look to see Trickster had stopped and was staring intently at Rey. He nickered softly towards her and his ears were trained on her. He tossed his head and pawed at the ground and tugged at the lead. Kylo let him go. Rey smirked as she moved up to sit on the top railing of the fence. Trickster laid his head in her lap and she started scratching behind his ears and whispering softly to him.

"What are you telling him?"

She looked up at him in confusion, and then she smiled once she registered his question. Her gaze returned to the stallions.

"That he's a good boy."

"Why give him a name that contradicts his personality?"

"Oh I assure you that Trickster can be just that but when I'm around he calms right down."

"You some kinda horse whisperer?"

"I wouldn't go that far. I just have a connection to these horses because they trust me. I've been on the wrong side of a couple horses through the years but ones that I bond with tend to be calmer around me."

"I thought you had to go run Duke around?"

"Someone else already has."

A loud bark echoed through the stables as Aries came trotting towards them. Rey got down on her knees with her arms open to the big Sheppard. He curled up to her so easily when he hadn't been like that with strangers ever. She stroked his ears and cooed softly to the dog. An angry neigh rang through the barn making her tense then rise with a curse. Aries growled softly before he made a gesture for him to quite down.

"What?" he asked her in confusion.

She gestured for him to follow her. They went to the non-racing horses. In the back of the barn was a big stall that had and angry black and white painted horse. It had black patches over its eyes and big black spot on its rump that went to underneath its belly almost looking like a saddle blanket.

"This is Storm Trooper. He's supposed to become a barrel racer, but I haven't had time to work with him. He must be part mustang or something because he's meaner than the devil."

The stud snorted and kicked at the wall behind him.

"Do you want me to take over his training? I have trained cow horses."

"I couldn't ask you to do that Kylo. He's unruly on a good day and just plain mean every other day and he's even been fixed to try and curb the testosterone driven fits."

"I've dealt with meaner horses trust me."

He gave her a sideways smile. Rey looked at him and then back to the angry horse. The look said she wasn't sure if she wanted to risk him getting hurt with this angry animal. He tried to convey to her that he'd be okay training this animal for her.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I've been hurt by horses before. Remind me to tell you about it sometime. Why haven't you had time to train him?"

"His owner signed him over to me because they couldn't handle him and a few trainers got hurt trying to tame him. They were going to put him to sleep, but I didn't have the heart to do it. There has to be some sort of sweetness inside of him."

Kylo looked at her with a new view of her. He figured she was a compassionate soul to other people excluding Hux but to animals as well. He hoped one day he'd be able to repay her kindness to him from his lucky streak over seas and letting him get to know here here. Shaking his head he grabbed a lead and went into the stall to hook it to the animals halter. The horse shied away from him at first but stood still once Kylo got the lead clicked to his halter. He led the horse from the stall and then the horse bolted almost jerking Kylo off his feet. Rey sighed in annoyance. She started ambling the way he ran.

"You're not worried?" he said with a grunt.

"Nope, he's heading for the corral."

They exited the barn to see the horse running in circles trying to see a weak link in the fencing.

"I guess he's done this more than once."

"Yeah," she said in annoyance.

She let out an ear piercing whistle and the gelding stopped and stared at her. He was snorting and pawing at the dirt beneath his hooves. He was tossing his head.

"Go ahead and grab his lead. Trooper should be at least calm enough for you to work with him for a bit."

Kylo nodded his head and walked slowly towards him. He started whispering soft words to the horse getting his attention. Trooper stood there calmly listening to what Kylo was telling him. Grabbing the lead he clicked his tongue trying to get him to start his exercising. With a bit of reluctant side stepping and soft bucking he started trotting in a circle. Rey watched them from the railing.

"That's the first time he hasn't tried to stomp someone into the ground."

"Has he hurt you?"

"No, like I said I haven't had time to get to training him. He shoulder checked Poe into a wall and then bit Finn more than once. Hux wanted to shoot him then and there, but I decided then I wanted to keep him just for that reason alone."

Kylo looked at her for a moment before turning his attention to the gelding. With a smooth click and a few tugs he got the gelding to go in the opposite direction. Even though the gelding was calm he was on high alert just in case he tried to play dirty.

"Is he even saddle broken?"

"Not really sure on that but from his attitude probably not completely. His last owners were kinda glad to get rid of him."

Kylo nodded his head and focused on the animal. This was a place he wanted to be. A place where peace was possible. There were no battles here at least not ones with guns or enemy weapons to face. He wanted to get to know Rey better. Settling down here actually sounded like a good idea. A soft smile crossed his features as he continued to work wondering what a life here would be like for him.


End file.
